


An overwhelming gift

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Gen, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: When he was younger he used to suffer from these kinds of episodes more often, but unlike now, he rarely went through them alone. He still remembers it to this day.
Relationships: Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	An overwhelming gift

**Author's Note:**

> It's not explicitly said that Quinlan can suffer from sensory overload, but I still wanted to play with the idea.

Quinlan’s a pretty chill dude: there isn’t much that bothers him; that’s just how he is as a person. Sometimes, however, things are just too much.

His gift, although useful, can be a pain to handle, and there are moments in which Quinlan simply can’t. Usually he’d go about his day wearing gloves, because Jedi can’t exactly afford day offs and at least he won’t feel rushes of memories and the Force itself screaming at him every time he touches something new.

There are some days, however, when he can’t even get out of bed. Every movement, every touch, is painful, and all Quinlan can do is to try to stay as still as possible in the hopes that it will all pass soon so that he can still get at least some things done.

When he was younger he used to suffer from these kinds of episodes more often, but unlike now, he rarely went through them alone. He still remembers it to this day.

His companions used to take extra care not to make too much noise to disturb him.

Lumi - from a time when she didn’t get bothered when he called her that - would stay with him, taking on her shoulders as much errands he was supposed to do as she could, something he always was oh so grateful for. She sometimes would sit with him to meditate, and Quinlan would follow; it helped him regain his focus and make everything way more bearable.

She wasn’t the only one helping him though, and she was more often than not joined by Obi-Wan - back when his smile was still genuine and not that half-assed thing he does now. He would always make him tea, choosing a calming brew that he’d always been fond of, ever so mindful about using recently bought cups that didn’t hold many memories within, and he always tried not to touch them directly, even sometimes by using the Force, something that used to get him scolded by Lumi, because that wasn’t a proper use of the Force, but despite this she never ratted him out to anyone.

They always created such a nice atmosphere, and Quinlan was always able to forget about the pain thanks to them.

Now, things are different. Master Unduli and Master Kenobi are quite busy - and they don’t stomach Quinlan’s antics as well as they used to.

Now he has nobody he can turn to - not even Aayla, though he has always tried to not get her involved in this because it’s a master’s job to take care of their padawan, not the other way around.

Now he has to try and regain control over his mind with his strength and hope that the pain will end soon, all on his own.

It’s all he can do.


End file.
